


Say Please

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Hanzo worships Satya, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Hanzo hasn't had sex in a while so Satya decides it's time to fix that. Hanzo doesn't mind. He loves Satya and he loves it when she's riding him.





	

Hanzo Shimada never thought he would find himself in such a position.

His arms are tied behind his back and he lying down on a bed, completely helpless. And yet it’s exciting. His body is filled with a warm fire he has never known. He feels his heart beating like mad and his face feels hot. Trembling, he manages to speak.

“Satya ,” He manages. “Satya please.”

“Please, what?” She purrs in return.

Hanzo bites down on his lip. The woman above him is only half dressed. Her light, blue bra hides her breasts but Hanzo is too aroused to care. Whimpering, he tries to buck upwards but she moves. His cock is beyond erect and she’s teasing him. Her womanhood is glistening wet, ready for him and it’s right above him. But he’s so helpless that he can’t do a thing. But he loves it. He loves having her be in control, he loves being such a weakling.

“Please ride me.” He says.

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll grant your request.”

Slowly, Satya slides herself onto his aching cock. Hanzo closes his eyes, lost in a wave of utter bliss. How he wishes he could do more but he is not the one in control. She is. 

Her piercing blue eyes look him over. She smiles, apparently happy with what she sees. One hand slowly glides over his chest, a finger lingering at a hardened nipple. Casually she gives it a flick and a small twist. Hanzo groans, his mind lost to pleasure. Again, this pleases his goddess because she does it again. Her fingers are cool against his warm body and each touch makes him even more delirious. 

But the main source of pleasure comes from her. She’s warm, tight and wet. Hanzo has forgotten how wonderful a woman feels. He’s missed how a woman feels. The only thought in his mind is pleasing her. As the light of his life rides his cock, he sings her praises as best as he can. While she enjoys herself, Hanzo talks about her beauty, her wisdom and whatever else he can think of. But it’s hard. It’s so very hard.

“Shush now,” She presses a finger to his lips. “Tonight is about your pleasure, not mine. Let me do my work.”  
Hanzo whimpers slightly, wanting to argue but he finds that he can’t. Satya doesn’t stop riding his cock. Her soft moans make him shiver and he watches as she bites down on her finger. She notices him watching and she smiles, licking her lips seductively. Hanzo doesn’t know how much longer he can last. Everything she does drives him closer to the edge. 

He doesn’t want to come. He wants this night to last but he knows that sooner or later, it’ll be over. He can feel his balls rumbling, telling him he’s almost spent. Grunting, he tries his hardest to hold it in. But Satya doesn’t give up. Up and down she goes, her gorgeous breasts bouncing along with her. Hanzo pants, trying to keep himself together. But with one final movement from his beloved, he releases.

“Oh, my!” Satya smiles at him. “That certainly was a large reaction.” 

“I love you,” Hanzo breathes. “That was amazing. You’re amazing. I haven’t felt this good in ages.”

“How do you feel now?” She asks, undoing the binds.

“Exhausted but satisfied,” He replies. “I love you.”

“That is the second time you’ve said that tonight.”

“I love you. Now it’s three times,” Hanzo smiles. “I love you.”

“Well I love you times four,” Satya returned the smile. “I think we could use a shower. Join me?”

Hanzo nodded.

He’ll go wherever she goes.


End file.
